pottermorefandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Trelawney
Professor Sybill Trelawney is the Divination teacher at Hogwarts. Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown consider Professor Trelawney to be the best teacher and both of them believe every word she says. The rest of the students don't take her seriously. Introduction New from J.K. Rowling J.K. Rowling's thoughts From the Story Discovered in chapter 6, Discovered in chapter 11, Discovered in chapter 16, Discovered in chapter 13, Discovered in chapter 15, Discovered in chapter 21, Discovered in chapter 26, Discovered in chapter 15, Discovered in Book 3, Chapter 11, The Firebolt "Professor Trelawney enters the Great Hall as Christmas lunch is beginning. She tells the assembled teachers and students that she has been crystal-gazing, and saw herself joining them. When Dumbledore conjures her a chair, she is very reluctant to sit down, reminding them of the old superstition: when thirteen dine together, the first to rise will be the first to die. Although she is eventually persuaded to sit, she does so hesitantly, as though expecting a thunderbolt to hit the table. She behaves almost normally for the rest of the meal, up to the point when Harry and Ron get up from the table. She is very concerned about which of them rose first, and is offended when no one else seems to take her fears seriously." Discovered in Book 3, Chapter 16, Professor Trelawney's Prediction "Trelawney sees the students separately for their Divination exam. She calls Harry last, and encourages him to gaze into the crystal ball and tell her what he sees. She is initially excited when Harry mentions seeing a Hippogriff in the Orb, but is disappointed that it doesn't appear to be dead. As Harry leaves, Trelawney starts to speak in a loud, harsh voice unlike her own. She goes rigid, her eyes lose their focus, and her mouth sags. Trelawney tells Harry that the Dark Lord will rise again, and that the servant who will help him will set out to rejoin his master before midnight that night. When she finishes speaking, Trelawney doesn't remember her prediction, and is startled when Harry tells her what she said, refusing to believe that she would predict something so far-fetched." Discovered in Book 4, Chapter 13, Mad-Eye Moody "At the beginning of her Divination lesson, Trelawney tells Harry that he has difficult times ahead; that the thing he dreads will come to pass sooner than he thinks. She tells the students they will be considering the stars and planets during their lesson; she singles out Harry once again as she tells him he was clearly born under the influence of the planet Saturn. The significance of her pronouncement is lessened somewhat after she continues by asking whether Harry was born mid-winter, incorrect by several months. Trelawney gives the students complicated circular charts to work on during the lesson. She unfortunately overhears Ron's crude joke to Lavender, which is possibly why she gives the students such a huge amout of homework at the end of the lesson." Discovered in Book 4, Chapter 15, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang "Professor Trelawney gives Harry and Ron full marks for their Divination homework. She reads out a large portion of their predictions, and commends them for their unflinching acceptance of the horrors in store for them. She asks the pair to do the same thing for the following month, much to their dismay." See also *Sybill Trelawney on Harry Potter Wiki Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:Hogwarts